


Sentimientos y Elementos

by HpF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, I wrote it thinking about a girl that attracted me, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love Poems, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Poetry, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpF2/pseuds/HpF2
Summary: Un joven está enamorado de una hermosa chica, ¿Cómo le demostrará sus sentimientos por ella? Con un poema y con los 4 elementos (fuego, agua, aire y tierra).





	Sentimientos y Elementos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un poema que escribí para leerlo en mi clase de Literatura. Fue el segundo que hice, y el primero que tuvo buena acogida. Espero algún día dedicárselo a mi novia (si llego a tener :'v).

Solo puedo describir lo que por ti siento,  
Usando de ejemplo los 4 elementos.

Sin ti, me quedo vacío, confundido y ciego;  
Tú eres más ardiente que las llamas del fuego.

El tamaño de tu belleza no se puede igualar,  
Nisiquiera la cantidad de agua que hay en el mar.

A ti no puede reemplazarte nadie,  
Para vivir te necesito tanto como el aire.

Y aunque la tierra existe en un gran montón,  
No se compara con el tamaño de mi amor.

Cada que te veo siento mucha alegría,  
Eres la razón de despertarme cada día.

Mi vida para nada la arruinas o la frustras,  
Al contrario, tu simplemente me gustas.

Contigo nunca me siento triste o enojado,  
Lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado.


End file.
